Generally speaking, such leadthrough elements are affixed to a wall of a control cabinet, a dividing wall, a floor panel or the like. Affixing the leadthrough element to the wall generally speaking takes place by clamping, screwing or gluing.
From DE 19640816 a sealing element for multi-conductor line systems which are embedded in adhesive tape is known, wherein sealing between the sealing element and the line systems takes place in that the line system, which comprises the adhesive tape, is fed through the sealing element and is compressed by said sealing element such that even pressure is exerted onto the line system, and the line system is pressed against the interior wall of the through-aperture so that positive locking results. To this effect, clamping elements for connecting the two pressing elements are provided. While this results in a largely waterproof connection between the line system and the sealing element, however, the line system, which comprises a multitude of conductors, leaves the sealing element essentially perpendicularly. This can be disadvantageous in particular in cases where the sealing element has been built into a floor panel, because as a result of exiting perpendicularly, the loom of cables is poorly protected against mechanical loads which frequently occur in particular in the floor area of a highly frequented space. If, as in the specific case, a line has to be placed flat along the floor in a duct after having been fed-through perpendicularly, the system shown is also not suitable for routing a line because the tail of the cable juts out perpendicularly from the floor.
Furthermore, the described sealing element is associated with a disadvantage in that the line system is connected to the sealing element by means of a large press. However, the use of such a large press is unsuitable in narrow and angular installation spaces in which a sealing cable leadthrough is to be used. In particular, when retrofitting already existing line systems or looms of cables with a waterproof cable leadthrough, the aforementioned press tool has to be available—a factor which represents a considerable additional expense from the point of view of both logistics and finance. For use in an aircraft, this requires having the installation tool available worldwide. Each airport of the respective airline has to have such a tool available for maintenance work.
It is also known among the experts to produce waterproof regions in a wiring system, such as for example a cable harness, by sealing interspaces in a leadthrough by means of molten casting resins or multi-component adhesives, for example by extrusion coating the conductors by means of the injection moulding process, by embedding in foam or in gel.
These known methods for sealing line leadthroughs by means of extrusion coating the lines by embedding in foam or in gel may be associated with a disadvantage in that, in particular with the use of molten casting resins, heat protection must be provided for the lines. Furthermore, closing a hole by means of a gel or the like requires the presence of a type of carrier plate in the aperture, since otherwise the sealing compound would be injected into empty space and would fail to fulfill the required purpose.
Said purpose can for example be achieved in the form of a shrinkable sleeve which is able to withstand heat, wherein such a shrinkable sleeve is threaded onto the line. Furthermore, it is required for the injected resins or adhesives to be correspondingly guided around the loom of cables in order to obtain for example a cylindrical contour. Such guidance can for example take place by way of a rubber grommet. However, the implementation of this method is labour intensive and time consuming.